villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ripto
Ripto is a nasty, evil wizard, and a small, ill-tempered dinosaur. He is one of Spyro's evil archenemies. He appears in many Spyro games including the second game (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) where Ripto originally made his first debut as the game's main antagonist alongside his two huge and dim-witted dinosaur-like minions Crush and Gulp. Ripto also leads an army of small horned dinosaur-like creatures called Riptocs, the same species he also came from. Origin Ripto is a small, orange dinosaur-like creature called a Riptoc with some higher intelligience and a hot temper who wears a regal long black/or dark purple suit with a cape, casual black shoes, and a long ruby medallion around his neck. And he's also a skilled, yet troublesome wizard who uses his own trusted gold scepter with a ruby crystal wedge in it, to unleash his magic and wreak havoc upon other creatures bigger or smaller than him. He's always followed by his two dim-witted, ferocious sidekicks: a big ogre named Crush with tiny wings and a horned club, and a huge dinosaur steed named Gulp. Normally Ripto's the brain while his two loyal servants act as both muscle and mount. From the beginning, Ripto, a small dinosaur, has hated dragons. The reason for this is never discovered, but Spyro is shown to deepen his hatred. Being small in stature, he hopes to make up for it by doing great evil things. Powers and Abilities Ripto is a powerful sorcerer who uses his own scepter to cast magic in battle. Using the magic power of his scepter, he can shoot fireballs, create electric waves on the ground and shoot out energy blasts like a machine gun in his mischievious delight. He also can create a barrier of crystal balls made entirely out of magic in order to protect himself. Ripto can create and unleash a mechanized version of Gulp to ride, as well as make a mechnical bird-like pterodactyl to get away. And last but not least, Ripto can transform himself into an ugly, giant version of himself with his magic scepter also turned into a club-like object with a power crystal on it. Goals and Ambitions Ripto desires to take over worlds and enslave the inhabitants. In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, he tried to succeed that fiendish plot when he and his two monsters Gulp and Crush first entered the mystical alien world of Avalar and even tried make himself king of that world. Fortunately the few people of Avalar, Elora, Hunter, the Professor, Moneybags, and Zoe sought out a dragon in need of help rescuing their world from Ripto. And so, they found Spyro and transported him to their world. Spyro then helped them in freeing all of Avalar by beating Ripto and his monsters. Spyro then defeated Ripto in his own majestic arena at the grand castle of Winter Tundra, one of Avalar's three great kingdoms which he was going to rename "Riptonia" as his own domain once he succeeds in his wicked plan. Ripto also desires to make life difficult for dragons everywhere, especially Spyro. In Enter the Dragonfly, Ripto scattered the guardian dragonflies, separating them from their dragons. Luckily, he failed, courtesy of Spyro and his friends who stopped his plans. Trivia *He was voiced by Gregg Berger. *The manual for Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer says that Ripto was picked on at school as a child. He became so used to not joining in with games that now he only wants to ruin everyone else's fun. *Ripto got his name because Spyro's Japanese Katakana name (スパイロ) appears to look like the word "Ripto". *He appeared in the epilogue of Spyro 3 with Gnasty Gnorc discussing the "Spyro Problem". A picture of him can be found, oddly enough, on the underside of Spyro's Skateboard. **Also in Spyro 3, a skateboard trick, the "Raging Ripto", is named after him. This is performed by doing either two front flips or two black flips and three side rolls, essentially a Gnasty Gnorc with a extra roll. It is the highest scoring trick in the game, giving 3000 points the first time it is performed. *As a dinosaur, Ripto apparently has a good sense of smell, as when he arrives in Avalar, he sniffs the air to conclude dragons were not there. And in Spyro's arrival in Glimmer, Ripto immediately smells Spyro's presence before actually noticing him. *Ripto is one of the main villians to make numerous recurring appearances in the classic Spyro games, despite his apparent defeat and death in Spyro: Ripto's Rage!. *Despite the implication that Gulp had swallowed Ripto's Scepter in Ripto's Rage prior to recreating it with the Power Crystal, during the boss fights against Crush and Gulp and the "Gulp Defeated" cutscene, Ripto is actually seen holding his scepter while falling down to his "demise". *Despite Ripto's apparent hate for dragons, one of his servants, Crush, is a riptoc that somewhat resembles a dragon, only his wings are quite very tiny (barely noticable in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) and is given a club, and supposedly cannot breathe fire. *Emperor Percival Tachyon, the main antagonist in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, is rumored to be based on Ripto: they are both evil dictators who hate the species that the protagonist is of (Ripto hating Dragons, Tachyon hating Lombaxes). **Tachyon also uses a scepter, but it is unclear if he is a wizard, like Ripto. Category:Evil Ruler Category:Wizards Category:Titular Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Big Bads Category:Sorcerers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Dictator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jerks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bombers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Staff Wielders Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Xenophobes Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Necromancers